1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for responding to a received 1x paging in a dual-mode access terminal (hereinafter referred to as MS/AT) of Code Division Multiple Access 2000 1x (hereinafter referred to as CDMA2000 1x) and High Rate Packet Data (hereinafter referred to as HRPD) in a high rate packet data network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In practice, most HRPD networks are brought into service in cooperation with CDMA2000 1x network, and a user accesses the network with a dual-mode terminal. However, the cdma2000 1x network is logically independent with an HRPD network, and no information interoperation is supported in the network side of the two networks. With the development of technology, a link can be established between the two networks so that the information on call control and mobility management can be transferred between the two networks. For instance, in the case that the 3GPP2 A.S0007-A based network structure is adopted in the HRPD network, i.e., the function of Session Control/Mobility Management (hereinafter referred to as SC/MM function) is performed in PCF, the dedicated interface A1p is established between the Mobile Switch Center (hereinafter referred to as MSC) of the CDMA2000 1x network and the Packet Control Function (hereinafter referred to as PCF) of the HRPD network to bear the information on call control and mobility management between the MSC and the access node (AN). The reference model of HRPD interoperation structure with well established A1p interface is shown in FIG. 3. In 3GPP2, the network structure will be defined in specification A.S0009, which is the upgrade version of specification A.S0007-A. In this case, a dedicated logic interoperation module, which is adopted to perform the switching between the message in the A1p interface and the 3G1x service message in the air-interface, should be provided in the PCF. This scheme is called cross-paging in 3GPP2. With cross-paging, when a user moves in an HRPD network and informs MSC of the paging message via A1p interface, the MSC transmits this message in virtue of the cross-paging mechanism if some 1x paging message reaches the MSC. FIG. 4 is referred.
In the paging request message from the MSC to the PCF, no calling party number is included. Therefore, no calling party number is displayed on the terminal to user in the HRPD network even though it receives a 1x paging. Only when the MS/AT interrupts the current HRPD service and turns to the 1x network to continue the subsequent calling flow, a user may find the calling party number. The problem can be resolved by modifying the A1p message or the message flow. For instance, the Paging Request message can be extended by adding a dedicated field to bear the calling party number. In addition, some other messages may be adopted to bear the calling party number. In the subsequent description of the present application, the approach of extending the paging request message by adding a dedicated field to bear the calling party number is taken as an example.
When a 1x message bearing the calling party number is transferred to a MS/AT in an HRPD network, the user can determine whether to accept this call or not. If the user wants to accept this call, the MS/AT will switch to the 1x network and continue the subsequent operations. If the user refuses to accept this 1x call but the MS/AT does not report this refusal information to the network, the MSC will re-transmit the paging message over a wider area some time later. With nonsense, this re-transmitted paging message will cause following problems:
1. Waste of 1x network resources;
2. Waste of the HRPD network resources or air-interface resources; and
3. The user will receive the refused call repeatedly, which make him or her bored.